naru and friends
by min neko25
Summary: i get it from snoopy musical so all the song is in the snoopy movie/show if you have time search it at youtube ok. dont like dont read.. review please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Don't own anything

I just get it in snoopy even the song so if you have time look at the song in you tube.

Don't like don't read, they all elementary student so their age playing to 7 or 8.

It's was a lovely day outside of Uchiha's mansion while kyuubi the fox is resting up in his rooftop. Looking at the leaf hanging at the cherry tree.

Kyuubi (thinking) : it's a nice to know that there are something in life you can count on….like that leaf over there on the cherry tree. I can go to sleep and I know when I wake up that leaf will still be there.

Sakura and sasuke walking on the side of kyuubi's house while walking the leaf from the cherry tree fall.

Naruto: do the falling leaves make you sad?

Sakura: absolutely not! If they want to fall, I say let e'm fall! Infact, falling leaves are very good sign. It's when you see them jumping back onto the trees that you're in trouble.

Then walk away followed by Deidara and Sasori then again another leaf fall.

Deidara: see that leaf falling? This happens every year. This is known as one of the cycles of nature. There's a lesson to be learned from this. Do you know what it is?

Song : don't be anything less that everything you can be.

Deidara: don't be a leaf, if you can be the tree,

Don't be a raindrop if you can be the sea,

For a leaf may fall, but the tree remains,

If may never rain at all, but the sea remains.

Better be the tree and the sea. See?

Sasori: don't be a feather, be a bird and fly.

Deidara: clouds roll by, but the sky rolls on.

Sasori: could a bird can fly with a feather gone,

Deidara and Sasori: be a bird, and the sky and the tree and the deep blue sea.

Don't be anything less than everything you can be.

Deidara: don't be the sail if you can be the boat,

Don't be the lining if you can be the coat,

If may lose it's sail but a boat will float.

Naruto: and a coat without a lining is still a coat,

Better to be the boat and the coat. Quote!

Sasuke: don't be a stick if you can be the drum,

Don't be the sugar, be a plum by gum.

Naruto: you can break a stick but drum will beat,

With a sugar coat plums are good to eat.

All: better to be the drum and the plum, and the coat, and the boat, and the bird, and the sky, and the tree and the deep blue sea.

Don't be anything less than everything you can be.

Sasuke: don't be the moo if you can be the cow.

Sasori: don't be the furrow if you can be the plow.

Sasuke: cause you can't get milk from a moo, no way!

Sasori: the furrow's in a rut but the plow's okay.

Sasori and sasuke: better to be the cow and the plow,

Naruto: now! Don't be the sting if you can be the bee.

Deidara: don't be a two if you can be a three.

Naruto: 'cause a sting can't make you a honey bun.

Deidara: take two from three and you still got one.

Sasuke and Sasori: better to be the 3 and the bee and a cow and the plow,

Deidara and Naruto: and a drum, and a plum and the coat, boat, bird, sky, tree and the deep blue sea.

All: don't be anything less than everything you can be.

Deidara and Naruto: don't be the string if you can be the kite.

Don't be the darkness if you can be the light.

Sasori and sasuke: though you lose it's string you can fly a kite.

But would anybody here fly a kite at night?

better to be the kite and the light right!

All: don't be the tail if you can be a dog

Don't be the bump if you can be the log.'

He can wag his tail but it can't wag he

A bump without a log isn't much to be.

Better to be the dog and the log, and the kite,

And the light, and the three, and the bee,

And the cow, and the plow, and the drum,

And the plum, and the coat, and the boat,

And the bird, and the sky, and the tree,

And the deep blue sea!

Don't be anything less than anything you can be.

End of the song

The next morning Kyuubi is resting again in the rooftop of his fox house when naruto and sasuke appeared at kyuu's house looking at the fox.

Naruto: why does a person own a dog sasuke?

Sasuke: for security dobe I guess… for the security of knowing that there's at least one creature in the world would like a dobe like you.

Naruto: hey teme you like me didn't you! But what if the creature walks off and leave you I mean the fox?

Sasuke: yes I am dobe, but if you don't want him to leave you (the fox)

You tie him up or lock him in the garage… but if you want I ca be your fox and you can tie me in the bed. (smirk)

Naruto: (blush) pervert teme! (run away)

Sasuke chase Naruto. Then Deidara arrive infront of kyuubi's house to give the fox food.

Deidara: kyuubi

Kyuubi: same old fox food

Deidara: I thought we were going to have grilled swordfish, but I guess were not.

Kyuubi: I love grilled swordfish

Deidara: do you know how to grill a swordfish? You ask it a lot tough question.

(putting down the fox bowl with food and head home)

then sakura and ino arrived (kyuubi's house is the main venue so don't ask why they always end up there)

sakura: well look here! (pointing in the grass with a yellow object) A big yellow butterfly.

Its usual to see one of those at this time of year… unless of course it flew up from brazil.

I bet that's it. They do that sometimes you know they fly from brazil..

ino: that's no butterfly, that's potato chip, billboard!

Sakura: well, I'll be, (picking up the potato chip) so it is ino pig. I wonder how a potato chip got all the way up here from brazil. (she walk in front of kyuubi) hey, fuzzy face, sit up and I'll give you a reward (she give the potato chip when kyuu obey her) a pat on the head by a human being (patting kyuu head, the kyuu give him a kiss in the nose) (ino laugh) (sakura wipe her nose) yuck! Fox lips (then ran away).

Kyuubi (smirk) : sit up, lie down, roll over, play dead… what I need is a change, my life has become a bore, everything is the same, day in and day out. I need is a change

(Deidara, sasori, sasuke, Naruto gather at kyuubi's house)

song: snoopy's song

All: sit up! Lie down! Roll over! Play dead!

Sit up! Lie down! Roll over! Play dead!

Kyuubi: who wants to chase rabbits?

Who wants to fetch sticks?

Who wants to lie down and play dead?  
who wants to do tricks?

All: sit up! Lie down! Roll over! Play dead!

Sit up! Lie down! Roll over! Play dead!

Kyuubi: who wants to beg biscuit?

That doesn't seem right!

Who wants to be told that his bark…

Is worse than his bite?

Who wants to eat dog food?

It tastes like its sound.

Who wants to be one of the pack,

And pack with the hounds?

Not me!

That's who!

Got better things to do!

All: sit up! Lie down! Roll over! Play dead!

Sit up! Lie down! Roll over! Play dead!

(pause song)

(conversation)

sakura: why doesn't kyuu do what you tell him, sasuke-kun?

He is your fox, isn't he, sasuke-kun?

Sometimes I think he doesn't know his place!

If he was may fox and he didn't do what, I told him, you know what I'd do sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: what will you do sakura?

Sakura: I'd trade him in for a couple of goldfish!

Why don't you give some serious thought to doing exactly that? Well, why don't you answer?

Sasuke (thinking) : im thinking! I wonder what would happen if I trade him in for a cat,

Sakura: yeah come on, let's get out of here.(walk away with other but sasuke stay looking at kyuu)

(continue song)

kyuubi: I'd love to chase rabbits, (running)

I'd love to fetch sticks (came back with a stick then sit beside sasuke feet)

I'd gladly lie down and play dead…

Who puts a roof over my head?

Who butters both sides of my bread? (kyuubi hug sasuke)

Look kids im lying! Im lying! Im lying!

Im dying! (act play dead)

End of the song

Sasuke sigh and look at the fox that Naruto give to him. He smirk and walk away at the fox house but stop and "here! Kyuubi"

Kyuubi (get up) "you called".

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Don't own anything**

**Its all snoopy songs (I love snoopy), im fan of sasunaru, kyuuita, shinkiba, and shikatema hehe love all of them.**

The alarm clock ring beside Itachi (he is Woodstock at snoopy) he woke up and start he's everyday exercise when he saw Kyuubi lay down at his fox house he fly toward him. While flying he didn't notice ah tree in front of him he hit it. Kyuubi sat up and smirk seeing Itachi hit his head again in the tree. When Itachi get his self again he fly again and pass kyuubi's house and hit the tree again in this situation Kyuubi laugh and Itachi give him a death glare and fly again.

Kyuubi (thinking still laughing): either Itachi is a lousy flyer or his blood sugar is low.

Then he notice sasori and sakura passing by at his fox house with books in arms.

Kyuubi (laying down again): I spend a lot of my time alone here on the fox house, that's because the raven hair kid and his fiancée (Naruto) and his friends spend a lot of their days in school. I often wonder what they do there all day.

# At konoha school #

The bell rang it the sign that the class will start soon. Sakura notice sasori sin in front of her then she knock her brother at head with a ballpen.

Sakura: brother do you think I should have my ears pierced?

Sasori (annoyed): I have a better idea, why don't you have your mouth boarded up?

Naruto chuckle and sasuke smirk. Sakura glare at Naruto. Naruto stop but sasuke still smirk.

While Deidara is telling his show and tell in front of the class.

Deidara: my show and tell today, I have brought you an original document. This was written by an actual caveman and was discovered only recently by a farmer in Iowa. I came into its possession through the exchange of money and certain bits of valuable information. (smile and whisper) show and lie is my best subject.

# After 1 hour #

All students bowed and greet their sensei. Aburame shino

All students: ohayo shino sensei.

Sasori (ask): if I were to bring a TV dinner to school tomorrow, would I be allowed to use one of the ovens in the cafeteria to heat it up?

Shino: …

Sasori: I see.

Shino gave a test

Sasori (talking at Deidara): have you ever notice how certain kind of question tends to really make him upset? (Then answer his test)

Naruto (answering true or false): question number one… true, right off the bat. This is gonna be a cinch, true, false, false, and true. There is definitely a pattern developing here. Oh, this one is really false, true, by golly, true.

Then Sasuke notice of noise Naruto made.

Sasuke (glare at Naruto): psst! Dobe

Naruto (looking at): huh? What? What's the matter?

Sasuke: you're getting kind of loud dobe…

Naruto (blush): how embarrassing. It's easy to get carried away in these true or false tests.

When the test finish and pass their paper. Shino call sasori.

Sasori (standing up): yes sensei, my report

(He start) On returning to school after summer vacation. No one can deny the joys of a summer vacation… with its day of warmth and freedom. It must be admitted, how ever, that the true joy lies in returning to our halls of learning. Is not life itself a learning process? Do we not mature according to our learning? (Sakura annoy) do not each of us desire that our teachers are opening our minds to a greater world? (end of report)

Shino smile and give Sasori a compliment.

Sasori: oh, why thank you! I'm glad you liked it. (seating again and smirk at sakura) as the years go by. You learn what sell!

Shino call sakura this time.

Sakura: yes sensei?

Shino: …

Sakura: oh I know that one. It's King Louis the second.

Shino: …

Sakura: you don't? Pardon me.

Shino: …

Sakura: you're what?... you're giving me a "Z"?

A "Z is not a grade. A "Z" is sarcasm. (Sitting her sit again and point at sasori still smirk and say) don't say a word.

Then shino call Deidara to his report.

Deidara: "Columbus day by Uchiha Deidara" this is my report.

Sasuke: I see

Deidara: Columbus day was a very brave man. He wanted to sail around the world. The queen said, "I can give you 3 ships. Mr. Day"

Sasuke (annoyed): good luck.

Deidara (sit): why thank you brother.

Shino notice Naruto falling asleep.

Shino: …!

Naruto: I'm awake! I'm awake! No, no problem…

I'm just a little whiplash. (Yawn again).

# Lunch time #

Deidara, Naruto, Sasori, Sasuke, and sakura, sighing and sitting next to each other.

Song: EDGAR ALLAN POE.

Naruto: please don't let her call on me today! Please!

Mentally I'm begging on my knee please!

Please, and I'll do anything you say…

Only please don't let her call on me today…

Sakura: she's gonna ask us something on edgar allan poe!

I know it!

I just know that any moment now.

Dei: she's gonna call on me and ask me something I don't know.

Sakura and dei: on Edgar… allan…

Sasuke: Poe! Edgar allan an American poet.

Born in eighteen hundred and nine

Sasori: he wrote "cock robin" and "my darling Clementine"

Sasuke: published "tameriaine" in eighteen twenty-seven

Dei: if you're listening heaven, heaven, help me, help me!

Sakura: she's gonna ask us something on edgar allan poe!

Naru: please don't let her call on me today, please

Dei: she's gonna call on me and ask me something I don't know.

Naru: please and I'll do anything you say, please.

Sakura: don't let the world find out what I don't know about.

Dei, naru and sakura: (please) Egdar (please) Allan (please)…

Sasuke: Poe! Edgar Allan, "stories and essays" wrote "the history of marie roget.

Sasori: "hiawathe" and "the road to Mandalay"

Sasuke: Joined the army in the spring of twenty seven.

Dei: are you listening, heaven?

Sasori: "dickens's Christmas carol!"

Dei: ------- help me!

Sakura: she's gonna ask us something on edgar allan poe!

Naru: please oh please don't let her catch……………my eye! Try!

Sakura: --- I know it, I just know that any moment know.

Dei: she's gonna call on me and ask me something I don't know.

Sakura: please and I'll do anything, I'll die, Die!

Don't let the world find out what I don't know about.

Naru: --- I'll blow it! I know I'll blow it,

Dei, naru and sakura: PLEASE! PLEASE! --- Edgar Allan…

Sasuke: Poe! Edgar Allan, got out the army married Miss Virginia Clem.

Sasori: he wrote " black sambo" and "Columbia the gem of the ocean".

Sasuke: died in eighteen forty-nine.

Dei: tomorrow I'll be fine.

Sasori: "sweet Adeline"

###Mixing voice###

She's gonna ask us something on edgar allan poe!

I know it! I just know that any moment now.

she's gonna call on me and ask me something that…

---she knowa that I don't know

-----robins and Caruso and maria

PLEASE, HAVE A HEART

----edgar allan

EDGAR ALLAN….

#####pause song interrupt by the question

naruto: what? Yes, sensei? the answer is five? Eight? Eighty – three?

How would it be if I spelled "Mississippi"?

#####continue song

naru: M-I-S-S-S-I-S-S-S-I-P-P-I

All: EDGAR ALLAN POE.

### end of the song ###

### AT kyuubi's fox house ###

still laying at the rooftop

kyuubi: I too could have gone to school and become educated. I could have studied " the odyssey" and "lord jim" and "black house". But just because I'm a fox, they say I can't go to their stupid school. (going down at his rooftop walking at baseball field) on the other hand, when they need a short stop, (walking at his position) then they don't seem to mind that I'm a fox (catching the ball) infact, being a fox can sometimes be a distinct advantage.

* * *

The next morning Naruto saw sakura and ino talking so he invite them to play baseball?

Naru: hey, do you girls want to play baseball?

Ino and sakura both laughing and say "baseball"

Sakura (ignoring Naruto) : I wish I had a secret admirer… someone who would send me flowers and little notes and things like that and all of sudden he would tell me who he was.

Ino: in you're dream billboard forehead but then you would need another secret admirer.

Naruto: a yen for your thought, sakura.

Sakura: yen oh please only a yen hmp, che ino- pig but I was just thinking… wouldn't it be wonderful to have your whole life to live over, if you know what you know now?

Naruto: what do I know now?

Sakura: probably being stupid of yours, well probably very little, naru which is not, however the case with me, for instance, thank you, I know now that being born beautiful, carries an awesome weight of responsibility.

Kyuubi: true being stupid of Naruto but false being you beautiful.

Sakura: shut up! Stupid fox

Ino: isn't anybody curious to know what I know now?

Sakura: well I wouldn't say curious, obligated is more like it, well go ahead, pig what do you know?

#### Song: I KNOW NOW ####

Ino: I know now, that you can't, bend a cracker… no matter how hard you try.

Ino and naru: you may try.

Naru: I know now, that your body isn't leaking when you cry.

Ino, sakura and Naruto: when you cry

Sakura: I know now that a smile make a lousy umbrella.

Kyuubi (howl)

Sakura: kyuubi go home

Naru: I know now we should not try to sing a cappella!

#### little fast beat

Sakura: I know now that you can't trust a daisy they blab every chance they get.

Ino: I know now it's impossible to rain a violet.

Naru: I know now that the price of a thought is a yen.

Ino: I know now why the kids never sold very many.

Ino and naru: if any.

Sakura: I know now that you can't bounce a snowball.

Naru: you can, but not very high.

All: just think of it, gee, how great it would be, if I could go back somehow.

And have my life to live over, knowing what I know now.

Sakura: I know now that you can't ring a bluebell.

Ino: well, not loud enough to hear.

Naru: I know now that a weeping willow never sheds a tear.

Sakura: I know now that you can't trade a bike for a brother.

Ino: I know now that you can't ever win with your mother or father, further.

Ino and naru: I know now that you can't back your troubles in any kit bag that's made.

All: just think of it, gee, how great it would be, if I could go back somehow.

And have my life to live over, knowing what I know now.

Sakura: I know now that you can't lace a shoe fly

Ino: you can't live a bubblegum

Naru: I know now that I'll never learn to spell chrysanthemum

Ino: I know now that you can't buy a bike for a yen.

Naru: I know now that you can't fit a flea with a collar get it ino?

Sakura: I know now that you can't milk a cowship.

Naru: you can but it takes know --- how.

All: just think of it, gee, how great it would be, if I could go back somehow.

And have my life to live over, knowing what I know

Knowing what I know

Knowing what I know….now

End of song

END OF Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's another lovely morning at Konoha village kyuubi and itachi laying down at kyuu's rooftop looking at sky and imagining an image that forming in cloud.

Kyuubi: what a beautiful day this is itachi.

Itachi giggle and point up in the sky

Kyuubi (smile): yes, the cloud are beautiful look at all those different shapes.

* * *

at the park where sasodei, sasunaru, leesaku laying at the grass and looking at the sky.

Naru: I have never seen the sky as blue as it is today,

Sakura: oh I have, I remember back on July 14th, the sky real blue oh yes it was much bluer that day. And hen I also remember on September 2nd the sky was a very deep blue and june 1st of the very next year, the sky was…

Lee: what a youthful memory of your, love

Naru: I can't stand it, I just can't stand it

Dei: aren't the clouds beautiful? They look like big balls of cotton.

Sasori: oh yes I could just lie here all day and watch them drift by.

Sakura: you know, if you use your imagination, you can see all sorts of things in the clouds…

What can you see Naruto?

Naruto: well…

#### Song: clouds ####

naru: I see a ….

Dei: mermaid riding on a unicorn

Sakura: I see an angel blowing on a big long horn.

Dei: I see mount rush more thomes and georges waving at me,

All except naru: what do you see?

Naru: I see a …..

Sasuke: dragon charging at an armored knight.

Sasori: the tower of pise leaning slightly to the right.

Dei: I see goliath, half a mile tall, waving at me,

All except naru: what do you see?

Lee: team of twenty milk white horses

Dei: I see a dinosaur

Sasuke: I see the civil war

Dei: the landing of the pilgrims

Sasori: Camelot

Sakura: Caesar at the Rubicon

Naru: I see a……

Lee: circus just as plain as anything

Sasori: the clowns are on now performing in the center ring

Dei: I see Prometheus waving at me..

All except naru: what do you see, what do you see.

Naru: I see

Sasuke: the ceiling of the Sistine chapel

Sakura: I see the astrodome

Lee: I see the fall of rome

Sakura: the pyramid of khufu

Lee: you too?

All except naru: Seven wonder of the world

Naru: I see a

Sasori: gargoyle like they have on Notre dame.

Sasuke: the sack of carthage

Lee: and the dodges yankee game, go team!

Dei: all twelve apostles, waving at me

All except naru: what do you see, what do you see?

### End song ###

All except naru: well what do you see Naruto?

Naru: I was going to say a horsey and a ducky, but a changed my mind.!

* * *

Still in the park only Sasuke and Naruto remain. While sitting under the cherry tree Sasuke lying at Naruto's lap while Naruto stroking his hair.

Sasuke: sing for me Naru

Naru: sure love

#### Song: my poor sweet baby ####

POOR SWEET BABY

POOR POOR SWEET SWEET BABY

Show me where it's hurt I'll tell you how to make it well.

I've won lots of lovin' cup for playing show and tell.

POOR SWEET BABY

When you need a shoulder come and try mine on for size

I'm real good at holding hands and great at drying eyes

Just try me, cry me… all your tears

Why deny me?

The pleasure of dryin em stopping you cryin em?

Don't despair for smiles are what I'm there for you wont have to call on me

I'll always be right here, here to kiss and cuddle you and whisper in your little ear. Don't fear.

There, there baby, POOR SWEET BABY

POOR SWEET BABY

Mama's here

#### song end ####

Sasuke fall asleep

* * *

The same day kyuubi and itachi is laying again in kyuu's rooftop well the new is there is a typewriter because kyuu going to type a story to pass at the publishment office.

Kyuu : (pressing a key) "I" "T" "it"! sometimes we writers can take hours finding exactly the right word.. it it it it …. Oh

#### Song: the great writer ####

It was a dark and stormy morning…. (Pat! Flat! Trite!)

It was a dark and stormy evening….

It was a dark and story night… (night! Right!)

When suddenly a shot was heard… (a shot was fired?)

When suddenly a shot rang out! (rang out! Inspired)

A door slammed the maid screamed (itachi: Ahhhhh)

That's building suspense.

When suddenly a pirate ship appears on the horizon… (appears? Appeared! Past tense)

While millions of people were starving, while millions of people were starving (what?)

The king lives in luxury… (now to thicken the plot)

Meanwhile, on a small farm in Kansas…

A boy was growing up masterful old pup. Brilliantly done you son-of-a-gun

(writing is fun… End of Part one)

# what's dat wonderful smell? Don't tell me let me guess, smells like money dipped in honey---- yes! The smell of success… take a good whiff, take a good sniff, baby you're long past due… fame and fortune. Fortune and fame.. and now…

(For Part two)

a light snow was falling and the little girl… (small? No little, no small, no the little girl…)

With the tattered shawl had not sols a flower all day (should she be selling matches? No flowers)

A violet let's say. She had not sold a violet… all day

At that very moment. A young intern was making an important discovery.

The mysterious patient in room twenty-three had suddenly awakened. She moaned softly. (could it be?)

That she was the sister of the boy on Kansas. Who loved the girl with the tattered shawl?

Who was the daughter of the maid. Who had escaped from the pirates?

The intern frowned… that was has a good ring to it. (see how neatly it all fits together)

(Itachi: what about the king)

Stampede, the foreman shouted and forty thousand head of cattle thundered down the tiny ramp. Two man rolled on the ground grappling beneath… the murderous hooves. A left and a right. A left and another left and a right.. (isn't this exciting) and an upper cut to the jaw.

And the fight was over and so the ranch was saved… (sometimes when you're a great writer, the words come so fast you can hardly put them down on paper.)

# there's that wonderful smell, called eau de happiness smells like money dipped in honey---- yes! The smell of success… take a good whiff, take a good sniff why stop at one be rude. fame and fortune. Fortune and fame.. and now…

(to conclude)

the young intern sat by himself in the corner of the coffee shop. (how, zing in the moral! Old friend!) he had learned about medicine (but more important is…) he had learned about life!

The (the, the, the, the, the, oh)

THE END

#### song end ####

when he finish he insert it in the envelope and give it to itachi to send at the publishment office. After 6 hours he receive a letter from the publishment office. Kyuu read.

_Dear contributor!_

_We are returning your stupid story give up! You are a terrible writer! Why do you bother us? We wouldn't use one of your stories if you paid us! Drop dead! Never send us another story! Get lost!_

_Signed! The editors_

kyuu (sigh) : it's just a Xerox form, tomorrow we start on the trilogy.

Itachi: give up.

END CHAPTER 3

Review please don't own anything


	4. Chapter 4

THE LAST CHAPTER 4  
don't own anything

Its was evening night at sasuke mansion sasodei and naru looking at the sky with so many stars.

Sasori: the biggest star measured so far has a diameter… two-thousand times wider than that of the sun. I wonder how they measured it…

Dei: with a string

Then sasu came

Naru: hi sasu. The stars are beautiful aren't they?

Sasu: hn

Naru: I think there must be a tiny star out there, that is my star and as I am alone here on earth among millions of people that tiny star is out there alone among millions of star! Does that makes sense, sasu? Do you think it means anything?

Sasu: sure does dobe! Its means you're a totally dead-last

Naru: teme! But it must be nice to be believe in!

Kyuu: it is

Dei: oh you're here kyuu, wouldn't it be wonderful if everybody believed in everybody?

Naru: beginning with me.

#### Song: just one person ####

kyuu: if just one person believe in you deep enough and strong enough believe in you hard enough and long enough.

Itachi: before you knew it someone else would think. If he can do it, I can do it. Making it two.

Kyuuita and sakura: two whole people who believed in you! And if two whole people believe in you.. deep enough and strong enough believe in you hard enough and long enough,. There's bound to be some other who believe in making it a threesome. Making it three.

Dei, kyuuita, and sakura: people you can say believe in me! And if three whole people, why not four?

Sasodei,kyuuita, and sakura: and if four whole people, why not more?

All: and more, and more….. and when all those people, believe in you, deep enough and strong enough believe in you. Hard enough and long enough, it stand to reason you. Yourself, would start to see what everybody sees in you. Then maybe even you can believe in you too.

### end of last song ###

naru and sasu hug each other

naru: I love you sasu

sasu: love you to naru-koi.


End file.
